De Ángeles y Demonios
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: Jacob es un angel que sueña ser un guerrero decidido a ello, va a la tierra en busqueda de un demonio de alta categoria para matar y asi cumplirlo. Slash. Pesimo resumen, lo se.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Demonios ¬.¬ yo quiero a Jacob) Solo utilizo a los personajes como ….diversion =3

**An:** No pretendo ofender a nadie con esta historia asi que por favor nada de insultos ni comentarios que no sean constructivos, si lo hacen no me enojare simplemente los leeré me reiré un poco y los borrare pensando en la energía que habrán gastado al escribirlo

:DD

**Tenshi: **Seee Obviando lo anterior cualquier review es apreciado.

**An: **La verdad si, bueno a leer~~~~~

* * *

><p>Se podía sentir la paz y tranquilidad en aquel lugar, donde las almas buenas y honestas eran bienvenidas, el tan llamado paraíso, donde habitaba el creador de todo ser junto con sus hijos los hermosos seres alados llamados Ángeles.<p>

Y había uno que se disponía a hablar con su padre, deseaba tener su permiso para realizar su más gran sueño.

-!Lo lograre, lo se¡-se animaba así mismo un joven de aparente quince años, de rostro inocente, piel morena, pelo negro largo amarrado en una coleta, sin duda un hermoso muchacho pero lo que llamaba la atención de quien lo mirara eran las hermosas alas de un blanco tan puro que sobresalían de su espalda que demostraban que aquel perfecto ser era ni mas ni menos que un ángel, ese pequeño que irradiaba ternura e inocencia cada vez que sonreía se llamaba Jacob Black, iba volando apurado a ver y hablar con su padre, quería que le diera permiso para poder dirigirse a la tierra donde pensaba encontrar a algún demonio y exterminarlo para poder subir de categoría y convertirse en un ángel guerrero como su hermano mayor-¡Esta vez si lograre convencer a mi padre!-se propuso a si mismo el pequeño ángel

Después de unos cuantos minutos llego a unas enormes puertas de hermoso labrado dignas del paraíso, Jacob de pronto se sintió muy nervioso, detrás de aquellas puertas estaba su padre, su creador, conocido mayormente como dios, pero a Jacob como a otros Ángeles se les permitía decirle Billy – su nombre favorito- aunque el obviaba aquello llamándole "Padre" con todo el amor y orgullo que puede sentir su puro e inocente corazón.

Con el corazón acelerado Jacob dio varios golpes seguro de que su padre lo oiría, esperando por un "Adelante" Jacob se repitió a si mismo que lo lograría, dándose valor así mismo escucho la tan ansiada palabra, las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando al hombre imponente que ahí descansaba

-Jacob, pequeño ¿deseas algo?-le pregunto su padre

-Yo…yo…-tartamudeaba el pequeño ángel-Yo quisiera pedirle un favor-susurro lo último

-¿Favor? ¿Que clase de favor?-pregunto su padre aunque este sabia exactamente lo que su pequeño hijo deseaba

-¡Por favor déjame ir a la tierra!-grito el pequeño sin ser realmente conciente de ello

-Suspiro-Jacob ya me habías pedido aquello-dijo su padre en un tono comprensivo

-Lo se pero realmente quiero hacerlo-dijo mientras sus dulces ojos negros se volvían brillosos debido a las lagrimas contenidas.

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-…-Billy se quedo callado, ¿Cómo decirle a Jacob que no quería dejarle ir debido a que no quería que se corrompiera? ¿Cómo decirle que no quería verlo sufrir? Por que Billy estaba seguro de que sufría y el no quería ni imaginar a su pequeño y dulce Jacob sufriendo, aun así no quería romper las ilusiones del inocente ángel que tenia enfrente.-Correrás muchas peligros

-Los enfrentare-declaro seguro de si mismo

Billy se sintió orgulloso de su pequeño pero aun con dudas declaro:-Si logras superar cada una de las pruebas que aparezcan serás un ángel guerrero tal y como lo deseas

-¡¿De verdad?-grito emocionado Jacob-¿Cuándo me voy?-pregunto ansioso

-Hoy si así lo deseas

-¡Bien! ¡Iré a prepárame!

-Espera Jacob, déjame advertirte algo-Billy detuvo a Jacob con sus palabras-No te dejes caer en las tentaciones

-¡Si!-dijo Jacob para después salir corriendo a prepararse dejando a su padre preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Continuara…..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An<strong>: Jacob como ángel *¬* Adorable¡

**Tenshi:** ¬.¬

**An:** Sabes que eres mi favorito mi angelito¡ *Abrazando a Tenshi*

**Tenshi:** Hum ¬/¬ *Regresando el abrazo*

**Akira:** Me engañas TToTT *Saliendo de la habitación llorando*

**Tenshi**: Idiota U¬.¬

**An:** XDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** Muchísimas Gracias por leer ~~~~

**Tenshi:** Los personajes no le pertenecen, solamente la trama

**Akira:** snif snif snif TTwTT

**An:** Todavia triste? Pero si solo me abrazo¡

**Akira:** Me quieres quitar a mi angel¡ oOó

**Tenshi**: Tuyo? #####¬¬

**Akira:** emmm…jejejejeje uUn.n

**An:** *Comiendo palomitas* Sera mejor que corras

**Akira:** Creo que tienes razonnnnnnnnnnnnn *corre*

**An:** No iras por el?

**Tenshi**: Ya volverá pero mientras…..*Le tira una piedra*

**Akira:** .

**An:** Que buena puntería :DDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> OOC

* * *

><p>Jacob estaba tan emocionado<p>

Tendría la oportunidad cumplir su sueño

De hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre y hermano.

Su hermano…

Lo que mas deseaba Jacob era ser respetado como su hermano, ser la mano derecha de Sam, ayudarlo en la casería de demonios junto a los demás ángeles guerreros y solo lo lograría al matar un demonio por sus propias manos, así dejaría de ser visto como el hermano menor del gran Sam y será visto como una persona individual.

Pero…

Había una solo pregunta que lo hacia dudar.

¿Estaría listo?

Una cosa era hablar de matar pero otra era realmente hacerlo.

Al pensar que sus manos se teñirían de ese color escarlata lo llenaba de nervios, de ansiedad, el no sabia si estaba realmente preparado.

Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

El seria como su hermano.

Un gran ángel guerrero.

Y nadie lo detendría en alcanzar su objetivo.

Jacob quería darle las buenas noticias a su hermano mayor.

Sam estaría tan orgulloso de el.

Llego tan rápido como pudo a su casa, esperaba que Sam estuviera ahí, para poderle decir las buenas noticias.

Su hermano era muy sobreprotector hacia el y no sabia como reaccionaria, solamente esperaba que lo apoyara.

Lo vio sentado junto a la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, no quería interrumpirlo, parecía que lo que estuviera pensando era muy importante.

¡Pero es que estaba tan emocionado¡

¡No podía esperar¡

Así que con una gran sonrisa en el rostro llamo su atención.

* * *

><p>Sam sabía lo que su pequeño hermano deseaba.<p>

Pero el, a pesar de todo no lo apoyaba.

No es por que no amara a su inocente hermano.

Es solo que era eso, era demasiado inocente.

Como hermano mayor que era deseaba proteger aquella inocencia de cualquier cosa.

La vida de un guerreo no era fácil.

Era dura y muy pocas veces gratificante.

Solamente lo hacia seguir su pequeño hermano, aquellos inocentes y cálidos abrazos que le daba cuando llegaba a casa.

Aquellas dulces gemas que lo veían con admiración y amor.

Las cuales relucían con amabilidad, dulzura e inocencia.

No quería que perdiera aquel brillo.

Aquellas pequeñas pero importantes cosas era lo que lo motivaban en seguir el camino que eligió, es por Jacob que combatía con gran dureza para poder algún día vivir en paz. Sin temor a que algún demonio le hiciera daño a su adorado hermano.

Por eso cuando noto la presencia de Jacob en la casa que compartían, su corazón se estrujo, aquella mirada era de orgullo en vez de la de decepción que siempre traía cuando su padre le negaba su deseo además de portar una gran sonrisa.

Entonces solo significaba una cosa:

_Su padre la había permitido ir a la tierra_.

La ira lo consumió en ese instante.

¡Su hermano no podía ir a la tierra¡

El no sabía lo que verdad era estar en el campo de batalla.

Lo que era estar en frente de un demonio.

Ningún demonio dudaría al intentar matar un ángel.

Y Jacob nunca podría matar nada.

Su conciencia nunca se lo perdonaría.

-No-rugió Sam antes de que Jacob se atreviera a abrir la boca-¡NO¡-repitió mas duramente.

-¿Sam?-pregunto confundido Jacob por el sorpresivo grito.

-¡Tu no puedes ir a la tierra¡ ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando padre?¡-exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sam¡-grito sorprendido Jacob-¡Tu ni nadie debe cuestionarlo¡

-¡Bueno si sus decisiones no lo fueran no lo haría¡-contesto con un potente grito Sam pero al momento se arrepintió al ver que Jacob abría los ojos asustado y retrocedía un paso hacia atrás.-Yo…Lo siento Jake, no quería asustarte.-dijo con arrepentimiento

-Esta bien Hermano-respondió Jacob con una tímida y pequeña sonrisa.-pero no veo el por que de tu reacción.

-Jacob tu no puedes ir a la tierra-dijo Sam-tu…No puedes

-Sam…Entiendo tu preocupación, créeme que lo hago, es la misma que tengo yo cuando tu te vas en una misión-dijo dulcemente Jacob-Pero quiero hacerlo hermano.

-No Jacob, es diferente.

Sam sabia que Jacob se preocupaba por el, cada vez que regresaba Jacob literalmente se lanzaba a sus brazos para después revisar cada centímetro de su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida y si la encontraba prácticamente lo encadenaba en la cama hasta que se recuperara.

Pero esto era diferente, los heridas físicas podían sanar con el tiempo pero si Jacob llegara a asesinar a algún demonio, Sam no sabia que reacción tendría, eso si es que Jacob _volvía._

-¿Cómo Sam? ¿Cómo es diferente? ¿Acaso…acaso tu no confías en mi?-pregunto dolido-¿No confías en que puedo lograrlo?

-Jacob…-dijo suavemente Sam

-Yo siempre pensé que tú me apoyarías hermano, ahora veo que nunca has confiado en mí- Y Jacob se fue dejando a un preocupado y molesto Sam.

* * *

><p>Continuara….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> Se que tarde u.u pero es que estaba con otras actualizaciones, dejo este capitulo por que mañana regreso a la escuela DDD: Lo mas probable es que no actualice en algún tiempo que la uni me lo consume así que solo pido una cosa: Paciencia¡


End file.
